Goffic Gurl
by BlackHeartGothic97
Summary: Join one gurl as she goes into the world of Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Syphilis Gord Linda Way, Im bout to join Hogsmeade. I am a goth so I only like black and red.

Im now wearin a black top, a black skirt, and block hookers boots. I looked really sexah. I had my ipoo and listend to MCR on the tran ther. Beside on the tran was this really hawt guy, He looked nice.

We then arrived at Hogmeade. There was a biog old man wif a long gray breard, he was called Dumbledore!

"Okk, all new students welcome to Hogmede" said Dumbledore

"All gofs go to Slitherin!" he shooted

He then sent all the others to the oher dorms but Mine was the culest. The hawt was in Slythirin too. His name was Dart, he had balck hair and had really gool jeanz. I got orge seeing him.

The room I got in SLythirin was all to myself, I put posers of MCR on thew wall, Gerald Way looked soo hotz on the wall. THEN I got a knock on my door, It was another goff girl, she had red eyes lik mea and was wearing a long black drezz.

"U new like me?" She said sexily

"Yeah" I swaid back

"My nam is Bloody Mary, I used to be called Hermonie but that name sukced" she moaned

"Thats cool, Im Syphilis" I winked back at he

We then went all around Hotmeadese and looked at cul stuf. Then I saw DART

"Hey Syphilis" he said sexily

OMG I went blacnk, I was so nervous so I started to sing a MCR song to calm me Downn

"Teenager annoy the giving shat out o me!" I sang sexily!

"OMG" Dart gasped and Bloody Mary did too.

"Ur amazing" Dart sand flirtily

"Thanks" I blushed

All of us went to back to my room, we smoked sum pot, it was good. Bloody Mary had to to portions class so me and DORTS was alone. He starred deep in my lieye's.

"Ur so botiful" he said aweetly

"U 2" i MOANED

He then slid in and kissed ME1111! We started to flake out passively. After a few sexs, he was naked. He looked HAWT, he then put his thing yin my thingy and we orged.

Another knock was on the door, It was Dumbledoor

"Anyone IN THERE! YOUR BETTER NOT BE MAKING OUT PASSIVLEY OR U WILL BE EXSKULLED! (geddit, skulls cause I'm so goffic)

We then jumped out the window but We landed 0n some mushy ground so we were ok (dont worry!) Darts thens showed me friends

"Here are my ends, Diobolo, Lucian and Navel" he said

They all were goffic and hot so I was on Cloud 911, Navel was the most sexi out of them. I then had to go to bed, I was sad I had to leave Dortz so I slit my rists when I got back to my rom. I started to cry sympathieticly.

SUDDENLY...Lucian burst ed in

"I am corny and I need WOMBAN" He cried moan

He then took out his glock and tried to ROPE ME!111! I was so sacred! Then Dartz came in and hit him with a bloody knife.

"OH NO" I shrieked "What will wed o with his body!11!"

"We will put it in Diabolo's room and make him toich the body, that way he will lock like he is the murderer!"

"Ok" I said depressed

After we dumped Lucian in Diabolo's room I spelt until da next day. I woke up and put black cloves and mad up on, I looked cul. Bloody Mary then came to my rom and got me.

As we werewalking to klass Mary moaned

"DIABOLO KILLED LUCIAN LAST KNIFE (geddit cause he was killed with a knife)" she shooted

"I know but Luciun was shat anyways" I spat

"I LOVED HIM" Bloody Mary moaned loudly!

"It is ok, you can go out with sexah Navel instead" I said happily

"NO" Bloody Mary stormed off. I was sad cause now I had no GF to smoke pot with.

I went to Klass alone, we had Snake for portions class, he sucked. Afterwards Me, Navel and Dartz went to find Bloody Mary, we found her in her room...SLITTING HER WRISTS!11"

"NOOOOO" Nawhale screamed as he tried to stop her

"I cant lif without Lucian11!" she cried

"Maybe so but I WOVE YOU MARY!" Navel said as he kissed her all selective

Then they were a couple and we burned Lucians booty, we listend to MCR while he burned, me and Darts also DID IT! Everyone was hasppy but...THE CLOUDS TURNED GREY!

Then A weird pale man with no nose and slightly goffic eyes flew on his bumstick...IT WAS VOLDEMORT!

"OH NO" Navel said while his sock was in Bloody Mary

"Who is he?" I asked

"A VERY BAD GUY" Drats excreted

"RUN" Diablowlo said running but he tripped

Voldemort shat on Diabolo "I now own you" Voldemort lauffed

"I MUST SAVE diabolo11!" I exclaimed

I turned around and charged into him shooting a spell and THEN...Voldemort was gone! Diabolo was happy cause he hates being shatted on.

We all regrouped and decided to kill Voldemort, so we ran randomly until we got to his lair. We were at the bridge to his lair and there...WAS LUCIAN11!

"Hi, goffs" he lolled

He was wearing A tape with Hilary Duff on it and green pants, he looked retorted.

"OMG, we all missed you Lucian!" Bloody Mary sremmed

"Not me" I said like a bitch

"Voldemort brought me back to lift, now I will kill the man who killed me!11!" he shooted

"Diabolo?" Navel asked loudly

"no...DARTZZZZZ11111! HE SPAMMED

We all shooted spells at Lucian except Bloody Mary cause she was confused. I used a cul spell and freed Lucian from Voldedorts control!

"WHERE AM I?" Lucian roared "Your a life and still goffic" I replied


	2. Chapter 2

With Lucian wif us, we ran into Voldedorts lair. Once we got ther we saw a snake that was...GREEN11!

"SSSSSSSSSSS" hissed the snake

"Fuk U" Diabolo whaled and burned the snake with a flamethrower

"Where did U get the Flamthrower?" I asked

"I found it" her exclaimed. Then we ran more but Navel got tired so we stopped.

"IM SO HUNGARY11" roared Navel

"STFU, we can eat after we swill Voldeflort" I replied

Sudennlenly...VOLDEMORT FLEW IN. "HAHAHAHAHA...Die goffs111!" he said on his brownstick

"Lucian you havs failed and now if u must die...URGENTLY!" HE Scremed

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Bloody Mazy chastised

Vockdemort shuted a spell at Luican but I ran in front of it sexily so he was OK. Then the otherz all attacked Voldemortys. He roped everyone except me.

"HAHAHAHA flop goffs, I will burn you to the ground" He evily smelled

I opened my crimson red eyes and maked a angry face, I WAS RAGINING!11

"DIE MOTHERFUKKER1111111" I ROARED as I ran feeling all angry and deprezzed. Im manged to set Voldedort on fire.

"UGHHHHHHHH" Voldeshort SCReenED as he burnry

"Yes, we killed ad BARK LORD111!" I cheered

But my friends were all in a coma so I slit my rists. Then Derts left his coma, I was SO HAPPY!

"I luve u Sophylis" he said all sexah

"Me 2" I replied. We then DID IT, we went naked and he showed his U KNOW WHAT, it was biga and cul. I put it in my Holy hole. I orged

"I never wasn't this moment to swend" I said quiety

SUDDENLY...

END OF CHAPTER!

AN: I luv cloff hanger endbedings ;)


	3. Chapter 3

...We saw Voldemort fly awoy!

"HAHAHAH I swever die goffs" he lauffed and flew

"OH NO" Budly Mary swaid as she a-coke(geddit cause we smoke coke and croc) from her coma

"We will get him later, lets a send the coma people to the hospitatoly" Darts smortly said

We got who swas in a coma and bought them to hospital. Me, Birdy Mary and Dazts went to slit our rists in my rom..together.

"IM SO SAD" Bloody Swary moaned louydly

"Why" I cried ater her

"What FLIF THEY NEVER LEAVE THEIR COMA!" she lashed out

Me and Farts gasped. Bloody Hairy contined to slit his wrists. She was also crying a strem of tearz of blud.

We spelt until the da next da again, by then everswone was out of their coma. Bloody Awarty was no longer swad.

"So now what" Sexah Navel jaid

"We have flun wif eachoder" I cheered

We spelt da day playing tricks on Swape and Doldegorts. Me and Gartz also DID IT IN MY ROM!

"We never use a flondom, what if u preggo?" Darts wondered

"Then I abort just 4 U" I smelled

"Ok" he soled at me

"LETS DO IT AGAIN" he shouted and then...we DID IT again.

Lucian walked in on us and he swathced

"GO ASWAYA" I yelled and Lucian ran away out into da qallway

"hmmm. Lets do this later" Darts seaid sexily

"Yummy" I licked my feces

Me and Bugly Mary then went supping at Hut Topic, I bought sexed bots and hairy extensions for my hair.

"You luck cul" Bloody Jary cheered

"I know, I rcoko" I smiled eviltily

Me and Bludddy Mary looked so sexah when we walked through Hogmead, boyzzs stared at wus. Thwey looked hard for Uz.

"Maybe I should ditch Sexah Navel for today and fluck aoder boy inbed" Blidly Mary said aloud

"Maybe I should ditch Dirts too" I added

So we saw 2 boyzz and we chatted them sup, in NO time we sewere in bed wif them and flucking them HARD

"OH JA" Bloody Mary scremmed as whiter blood left her vag.

"OH NO U HAVE NO GONDOM!111" She screemed as she orged loudly

I was done my toy boy for da day, I wondered fere Bloody Hairy was. I went to da commen rom, she was there.

"I PREGGOO" She moaned

"Calm DownE" I said to swer

"BUT NAVLA WILL FIND OUT111" she cried

"NO, I abort you" I smeeled

So, me and Soodly Mary looed up a spell to abort a baby, we found it but it required a sacrifieces!111

"LETS KILL DIABOLO" I cried moan loudzy

Suddenly...NAVEL WAS THERE!

"HOW COULD YOUU, I OVED YOU, YOU MOTHAFLUKKING BLITCH111!" Navel roared while criing

"AHHH" Maryz scremmed

"RUN MARY" i said while trying to tie my lacys

Blocoldy Mary ran as fast she could from Navel but he WAS FAST. She ran into Diobolo and killed him to get out of the way.

"Uggh" Diabolo swaid wif his last breath

"RAAAAAAAA" Navel IFJEI, then he turned into Swoldemort

"Hahahaha, his negativeness let me process him" Voldefort fmelled evily

"Now as him, you will all DEI!" he lauffed

"Diaboko was dead, Blidly Mary was preggo, Navel was processed, what can I do?" I said inside my mind

"I'll get Dartz to help meh!" I exclaimed inside my mind

I ran to get Dratz...WILL I MAKEZ IT IN TIM?11


	4. Chapter 4

I found Drats in his rom. It had skeltetons in and had black walls and a gooffic bed. Dazts was listening to MCR.

"Need sumthing?" he asked. He sounded so sexah, I was tempted to fluck him right there

"NAVELA IS PROCESSED!111" I exclaimed

"BY VOLDEGORT111!" I added (I rocko at Math)

"OH NO! Lets help Naviel then" Ihe sended aloud

We ran back to the qallway were Navel AKA Voldegort was. He was roping students with his big glock.

"FELL ME IN U" he cummed

"OMFG, he is making all the girlzz pregoo!11" I roared at Drarts

"I abort them, you freie Navel!1" I planned to him

I went around to ever girl he pregged and aborted them. All except one though. She was quite sexah for a girl (Im no bi). While I chased her, Dwats fought Nabel

"This body is SOOOOOOOO POOWERFUL!" Voldemort as Navel snotert

While Navel was lauffing at power, Drats had powered uo at ws good enough to free Navel.

"BEGONE NOSELESS SCUM111" Drots Raged as he freed Navel

"UGHHHHHHHHHHBGHEBN" Voldemort scremmed as he un-processed Navala's booty

Bloody Mary came out of hiding with Diovolo's dead body.

"I used Diojolo to abort my babeh" she winked

"Gud" Dartz said to her

IN THE MEANTIME...I was still chasing the last preggo girl, she was too fazt for meh.

"THIS IS CHEATING" I reid moaned

She got away. I was dreprezzed I slit meh wrists to fell better. All of myi friends got together that nighte. Me, Blooby Maru, Darts, Lucian and Navel were all wearing cul goffic clothesss.

"What should we do abut Diabolo?" Lucian asked

"We cant revive hhim ourselves but Voldemort can!1!" I said

"But if he revifes him then he will be a prep lik I was" Lucian slid

"Then we will free him!" Dartys LOUDLY SWAIDED

Just then me and Drats DID IT, Blodly Mary and Navl did it too. Lucian felt left out but he watched uzz. The preggo girl from earlier was also watching us from far wayaay. I felt wierd.

"IS SOMEONE WATCHING UZ?" Navel said

"I HOPE NO" I screnned as Drats put his BIG pencil inz me thing. Azer that we to bed. I dreemed about the preggo girl and Diablowlo. I WAS HAVING A NIGHTMARE!22

"NOOOOOO" I sremmed as I a-coked from my sleep. I slit meh rists abit and then slept but the nightmare still worried me.

"What did it meen?" I thoujght . I wanted to find out and I knew I swould.


	5. Chapter 5

Da next day, I had to go to klasses. Me and Blloody Maru talked during kass

"I dremed abut a preggo girl last nite" I whispered

"ARE YOU BI?11" Goodly Mary quietly shouted

"Nooooo, one of the girlz Voldegort pregged didn't get aborted, I dreamed abot her" I replayed

Bloody Mary gasped

"I also dreamed abot Diabolo" I said in a gothic way (geddit, Gerald fay who is soo sexah)

"Hmm, you defo ned to abort that pregjo gorl and we must bring back Diaholo too" Bloodfy Mary said really smartly

After klalasses I met up with Derts. He ws wering really sexah black pants wif chains on them and his hair was short now, he also had a top on and you could see his SEX PACK!1

"Hey" he swaid to me while being totally sexah

"U LOCK HOT, WANNA DO IT?11" I asked in a desperatye tone so he swould say yes

"Ok" he clamly said to me

We went back to his cul rom and DID IT. This time he felta my nips and suxed them. He then hugged meh with his THING. I orgied

We got cleaned up and went to find teh preggoo girl. We fund her in the Garden of Hogsmeade.

"Hey gurl, we need to abort yer baby" I asked cutely

"Too Late Syphilis, I already had the baby" she said in a REALLY sexU voice

"BUT THAT WAZ VOLCEDORTS CHILD U HAD!1" Darts raped loudly

"I don't care and by the way my name is Pearl" she also said

"U BLITCH" I said all bitchy

"Hmph, you can go slit your wrists you worthless feces" she leered at me

"U WANNA FLIGHT BOTCH, I FUK U111" I ROARED AT HERS

Darts then grabbed me and ran. He took me back to his rom.

"I WANT TO ROPE HER WIF MY SWAND11" I said ALL ANGRY

"We do not have tim 4 this, we have to reserect Diofolo first" Darts said all emotionable (Isnt he cutie 3)

"I asked one of Diabolos fends Vampire to help us bring him to life (geddit)" Darts sjaid to meh

"Hey, I used to called Harry but since I am a vampire I call mehself Vampire now" he said wif his big red eyes

He was so sexahhhhhh, I almost wanted to betraya Dartz for him

"BRINGA HOIS DUNGHTDSasSA" Vampire cheered moaned

Diabolo was alift again, we all smelled happily. That nite me, Darts, Bloody Marty, Navel, Luciyan, Diablowlo and Vrampire all celebrated. We took croc and pot and sum oder drugs that were fun.

I acoked da next moring in meh bed wif...VAMPIRE111!

I remembered da last nite and I did feel gud with Vampire, he fucks meh REAL GOOD

Just then he woke up next to me, he starred at me wif his sexy RED eyes.

"I ove you Sphilios"

I didn't know what to do because I secreedly luved him too. I didn't hae tim to think, I could hear Darts knowcking o da dooooooor.

"SHIJIT" I raged

"WHAT GUNNA SHAPPEN NOW?11" I asked Satin in me mind.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey my goffic gurl, Im swere to C U" Darts smelled all happy

"Vampire hide in me closest" I shuddered

I then got drezzed up into a sexh black mini skirt witf boots and a skimpy block top. I opened da doooor

"Ur looking sexi toda" he winked af me

"U 2" I crossed to him

"Wanna go eat breakfeast in da Main Hall?" I asked him in a cute Pie voijce

"Sure" he said

We left to the Main Hall and Vampire ran out of my rom naked and quickly got changed into normal cloves that were also goffic.

MEANWHI\lE IN DA MAIN HOLL

"Dis soup tast good" I smiled while eating

"Its gud like you and me togezzther" Darty said while he felt meh face

It sawa da PEFRFECT MOMENTO BUT...Vampire ran in and spat on Darts

"WTF" Darts angryed

"I slept wif ur gurl fried, she luves me Nnow" SHE GLEERED

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I cried moaned moaned

"HOW COULD UUUUUUU" Dazts said as he ran away and slitting his rists

"WHY did U tell him?22" I asked all constipated

"Because U und me are meant to be (that rythemed, Im such a gud poet)" he staarred at me

"NO, I now know that I luv Darts, he has NICER Sex PACK AND FECES" I roared gladly

Da whole rom was looking at us, I put my fingers up to da prepz and pozers. I was going to run after Darts but Dumbledot wanted to C me in his offist

"Now Spophylis, I have noticed you R gud in every subpect except Brumstickk class, why so?" he asked me in a serious voice

"Because I hat the feel of a bumstick" I moaned to him all selectively

"Well from now on Pearl well teach how to use ur bumstick Properly" He demaned to me Alone

Pearl hated me, I shated her, this will surely sux. I also had to get bak wif Darts. On my way to him rom i saw Navale and Bloody Mary doing it in da quallway. I was sad and jeelous so I slit my wrists ans my feces open.

I got to Darts rom and heard him flucking someone, I WAS SHOCKED. I opened da doooor and he was flucking...VOMPIRE!

"Dis is 4 not luving me Sodilisis" He angry cheer at me

"Fjuck U 2" I swaid as I stormed out of da rom and bak to my own.

"Fine, I font need them, I will be single and sexah wif out dem" I declaimed to my mind and self

The next day, me und Pearla had our first brownstick lessin. I failed to fly awoy pooperly

"UR Not doing it RITE" she Kooked at me

"Watch me own" I spat to her

I then flew a 360 but fell off at da end cause I thought of Darts and Vcrampire

"Defo better" she said positive to me

The lesion was ofer and I hanged oot with Bloody Mary and Navil. We played strip pokeser. After 6 mins all of us were NAKED. I noticd Navel's big thinghy, i felt wetter now. I had to watch them DOT IT wif eachother.

"WAA, I MISS DARTS" I creid loudly and gofficly

I then decided I wanted Drats balk so I had a plan to...KILL VAMPORE!11


	7. Chapter 7

"Waht is wring?" Bloody Mary asked while Naval icked her out

"I need to KILL VROMPIRE111!" I replayed to her all sexily

Bloogy Mary and Navil gasped.

They looked concerned butt I knew they swere busy glucing eachother sexily so I got my wand and sexah blak cloves and went to Dartz room. When I gut there I could still hear Vrimpire and Dasts fujucking eachoder. I bashed the door open and shooted a spell at Varampire!

"DIE BOTCH11" I creid boned

My spell flew into Vampire and he gut hurt from it, IT WAS A FIRE SPELL!11

"NOOO, NOW I AM HOT AND I HAVE A TEMPURATURE!11" Vcrampire scremmed as he ran around wif his buringing glock still hanging out, it was really big.

"Why did U do that Syphilis" Darts asked me still hard

"Because I love Yo" I sexily swaid to him looking all goffic and cul aswell

"But You fujucked Vompire, that really burnt me" he creid to me

"I swas drunk, I didn't meana it, you O I luv you" I said him really emotionzonably

"Ok, lets call it even (I still rococo at Math)" he winked sexahy to meh

Vrampire was still burning naked in the rom so we cooled him downE with a jug of water I had in me pocket.

"U Ok now" I asked Vampire

"U SET ME ON FIRE U FLITCH!1" he charged at me

"Its ok, let hav a 3 sum and forget abut it" I pleaded to him and he agreed

We had a really sexah 3some, they made me orged TWICE. Darts and Crampire also DID IT cause they are also bi guyzz.

I slept until the next gay in Drats rom. I woked up only to find meself in...VOLDEMERTS LAIRY!1111

"WTF" I shooted as I gut out of bed, I saw Voldemort in font of me

"HAHAHAHAHA, you are having a nightmare wif me in it!11" he said to me

"UR WORST FEAR IS...U WISH U WERE PREGGOO WIF ME BABY!111" he shockedly swaid to me as I was shocked to hear it

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I roared as I awoked frum my slumber

"Did you have a bed dream?" Darts asked me all sexah making me hav a mini orgia

"Yes but Im ok know" I said to him naked

I put on a back mini skirt, black fishnetz, a black and red MCR top and my uber sexah hairy extensions. I looked really gud. Darts stared at me sexily.

"Wanna flow to klass together?" Dazts asked me passicevely

"U a bet cha" I blinked as I said to him

We went to klass where we had Professor Gutborn. All of me friends were there and Pearla too. Pearla had bigger titz from being preggo so boyzz sated at her for long times. I was jeelous.

"Go to page 45" Hutborn gutted

We went to tha right page but the pozers in the class didn't so they got expelled from skull for a week, hA!

After kalss, I had to get bumstick lesions from Pearlo again.

"Now fly a 7200 for me" she demanded

"But I can bearly do a 3600" I cried moaned to her whiel I dreamed of Darts naked wif me in bed flucking.

"DO IT ANYAGAY" she gleered at me so I had to do it

I went halfway and flopped off tha brownstick, I slit meh rists cause I suxed

"Hmmmm, lets try again tosorrow" she waided

I went bak to my rom to find Diaboho masticating.

"Get out" I said to him and he got out

I then had to clean his cummers from my rom, it was nazzty. Darts then came to my rom and DID ME and it felt really sexah and gud like usual. AfterGuardds I felt asleep.

I HAD A NIGHTMARE AGAIN!111

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I said as I let Voldigot preg me eif his child

"Why am I having this drem all the tim now?" I teared goffically

Voldimort had me pregged, I didn't know what to do in my dream.


	8. Chapter 8

After a fews mins of being shocked I tok control of my drem

"IM NOT PREGGO BUT YOU ARE VOLDICORT!11" I raged and then suddenlenly I was no longer preggo and meh fear were feced.

I woke up that day felling real good. I put on my black black corset, my sexy block boots and goffic black gloves, I also put on crimson make up to make me really gooffic.

Me and Bloody Marty then met up and ditched klasses, we talked abut how our relongsionships were flowing.

"I cant belife I dated Luican, Sexah Navel is way betttter" she told ne

"Me and Drats are going strong too" I added (just lik in Math wich I gots A in)

"Sometims Navela's glock doesn't unharden a nd he ropes me" she said and I gasped

"You should giv him a portion to make sudure he unhardens" I smarted

"BUT WHERE WILL I GET ONE?" she bursted to me happily

"We will steal one form Snake" I planned to her brilliantly

We slid around Hogsmeade into Snakes portian room and sfotle his potion to ficx cock. We tested it on Diakolo and it worked.

"U C Mary, tis iz mein genius at its besta" I said to her all proud and stuff

"U Rocko" she smelled

I was walking to back to my room when suddenly...I GOT TELEPORTED TO VOLIDORTS LAIRY!111

"OH NO" I gasped

"Goff gurl, I want U to kill Lucian, he betraya me and he flust die NOW" Volfimort commaned me

"But Luican is mo friendy" I cried moaned Volxemort

"IDC, swill him or I will ROPE DARTS" he lauffed angrilty to me

I gasped. I gut telegorted back to Hogmeade . I was soooooooooooo sacred, what if I dditnt kill Luicvan, would IDarts get roped adn pregged.

"No, boyzz cant get preg" I thought but Navel came behind

"Boyz can be preggooed via PREG SPELL!11" Navel sqaided to me

"OH NO" I gasped aloud

Just then...Luican and Diabolo came around the corner.

"Heya" They said at the same tim

I quickly grapped Luican and cast a DEAD CLONE spell on him

"WTF" he shooted at me

"Don't worry blitch, now you will not die" I sexied

"What is going on?" Diafolo asked but I teleported to Volxemorts lair

"I have Luican dead" I shouted randomly

"Gud" A voice said form the shaodows

I quicky teleported back to my rom. It was already nite tim, I actually felt triered. I went to bed

In the Meantime...

Voldetort was roping Luican's dead booty as he is a nekrofeeliac but he noticed it was a clone

"THAT GOFF WILL PAY" he shooted and roared


	9. Chapter 9

I was in my bed think of Darts then...I HEARD A NOISE!11

I looked aroung only to find nothing, I was gonna go black to bed but I saw...VOLDEFORT11

"Yiu pig minded goff gurl, you gave me a gone to fujuck" he said really scary

"What R U talking abut?" I said fake innocently

"I wanted to fuck Luigan for betraying meh but U gave me a clone!" he replied wif a henry voice

"LUICAN IS MO FRINED, I WOULD NEBER GIVE HIM TO U" I retorted in a non-goffic way to make me luk serioes

"Then U DIE" he added to meh sentence (he meust also rococo t Math like me)

My door then flew open, all da teachers cam into my room and started attacking Volwedort. Jutborn used a ice spell, McGoogle used a fire spell, Snope used an acid spell and Dumbledore used a Avril Lavein spell (which suxed)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he reided to everyone as he burned froze disintegrated into a Avril Laveige t-shit.

I didn't like everyone in my rom o I kicked them oout. I then decided to seal the the AL t-shirt in my necklace wif a spell.

"NECKASEAL" I shooted and the t-shirty was sealed into my crimson neckface

I then went to bed, I resumed my dorty thoughts of guking Darts. I cried out in my sleep for him only for for my neckjace to vibrate my neck.

"OHH JAJA, LICK MY NECK" I dreamed

The necklace vibrated my face sooooo much I woke up.

"OMG" I gasped as I realized the necklace was pleasuring meh

"THE NECKLACE IS PLEASURING MME22" I gasped loudly so that even a bird from outside went "CA"

I ripped off the neck lace and threw it out daw inflow. I thn quickly went back to dream masticating (for girlz)

DA NEXT DAY:

"Im feelling fresh as eva today, I think i will wear my skimpy hooka fishnets tights" I said to myself

I put on my skimpy hoker fishnet tights and my red and black t-shirt that revealed my bobs. I then applied my make-out, red lipdick wif black eyeliner. I felt and looked cul.

I left my rom and wine to da Main Quall. Bloody Mary and Sexah Navel were there.

"Hey" Navel said to me

"Yo" I said being a getto goff

"Did you hear da news in skull?" Bloody Mary wide eyed to me

"WHAT22?" I said curuiuos

"Pearlo's baby is already a teenager and he is uber sexah" she smirked

"Would you betraya Navil for him?" I asked

"OH JAJA" she nodded

"Im rite here" Navola said looking pissy

"Dont be jeeelouso" she winked to Naval

"Hmph" Navvel shrugged off

Me and Bloogy Mary went to find Pearlo's sexah son, he was in Hufflepoof. He was leaning against a wall lisfening to his iPog. He really did look hawt22! He had a short long black hair wif a emo fringe but it wasn't too long so U could see his feces. He was wearing black jeans, convorse's and Satin socks. He was also wearing a ripped grey top and a sexah black lether jacket.

"Hello" Me and Foody Mary sheiled shyly

"Hey" he swaided all cooly

Bloody Mary had a mini orgia so I talked to him mostly.

"What U listening to?"

"Black Bowel Brides" he said

"THEY ARE SEXAH AND GOFF" I cheered

"Yeh, I know dat" he replied to meje

"Whats Ur nam?" Bloody Swary asked as she had recovred from hher whoremons

"Nadox" he sweetly saided to us

"SO CUTE" Bloody Mary said and I then sighed goofically (isn't she so embarassfining)

We went back to da Main Hall. Navel, Luican, Daibolo, Vampire and Darts were all there chatting lik guys do.

"And then I told her, you sujuck, go die" Diabolo tolded

"Wow I would hate to be ur GF" Luican added

"Hahahah" they all lauffed.

"Lets leave them be, I have to go have brownstick lesions wif Pearlo anyway" I faided

Bloody Mary went back to her dorm room while I dented to boomstick klasses wif Pearj

I arrived there only to find her waering my neckglace22!1

"Wheredi U get that?" I gasped asked

"I funded it outside, it was pretty so no I'm wearin it" she saided to me

"ITS EVIL" I roared to her

"Calm down" she said as she took out her broomstick

"Anyways...today lesson will be on how to not flop aff ur bogonstick" she told me

"Yeah JA, whateva" I gofficed sarcasm

"...Wekk if ur soooo gud then fly for 15 mins without falling off ur bowelstick" she smarted

"FINE" I said all bitch

I felw for abut 13 mins but then I saw a window and thrugh the window I saw Nadox so I slighty orgasmed.

"OHHH" I reided

"WTF" Pearl stated

I flopped uff my stick and landed on my sexah bum. It didn't hut THAT much.

"..." Pearla sighed

"Fujuck Nadox and his sexahness, I need to fly pooperly11" I demaned to meinself

I then flew for 16 minutezz, I felta SOSOOOOOOOOOO GUD

"Finally" Pealro sighed again

"Ok Klass over" she said and left.

I went back to my rom to find Darts naked there waiting for me. This was lik da best day eva!11

Little did I knw while i was ducking Darts Vrampire was videotaping me!11

"NO" I gasped


	10. Chapter 10

I ran ut of da room and straight (geddit cause Vcrampire isn't) to Bloody Marys room. I was naked so kinda stole som of her clothes.

"Don't put on me special blak jenzz1!" she slided to me begging. So I went to Hut Topik in da nite and bought clothes to wear along with da cothesx i stole. When I weared them I looked ghot.

"I never basked, why ere you in my rom anygays?" she basked me

"I was sexing Dirts but Vrompire was taping me so I run here to slavte" I completed.

"hmmm, Ok, lets SLEEP!" she declared

So we slept and It was nice. I woke upo at 7 am, which is ood for me as I am moist.

When I gut up I put on my new clothez, I looked so hawt, all da boyzz luk me an they hard 4 me too. Darts then came arund da cornet and he had a...BLACKEYE!

"Cool make up Darts" Peal said as she also twirled around da corner giggling.

"STFU Voldedorts baby momma!1" he angrey at her, she then left.

"ARE YOU OK?1" I cried to him

"Yes, I just got into a fight with Vgrompire cause he taped us sexing eachoder" he said to meh.

"I Could kill him" I declared just as Novel and Diabolo came out of nowhere.

"Hey guyz" they said. "Hey" We said bak.

We went 2 kalass lik usualt and it was boring. Snape's klass was espeico boring, I almost died of boredom, later I died because I slit my rists.

"Oh NU" Bloody Mary said as she felt my body and releaseized I was dead. She used a live spell and I was fine.

"To avoid dying from slitting or rusts, we shoud become VAMPIRES!" I added (My Math still rokocos)

"Ok" Bloody Mary said.

Meanwhile bac in da grate hall, all of my friends (except Bloody Maru cause she is with me, duh) were waiting for us. Darts had an erastion so he wanted to C me bad. Navel was also harded.

We came arounf the corner and everyone gasped! We luked so HAWT! Our skin wasa pale and we looked way hotter than b4, even Dumbledore got wet (Iznt that grossoso?)

Vrompire then bursted out da window sceming "FML"

"Hmmm...anydays, lets a go fuck eachgoer Darty" I sexahed to him alone.

We went bac to her rom and we fluciked, it was sooooooooo good we did 68 and he even ate my eme out. He orgasmed all ofer my tots and i mnaed "OHHHH DARTSX"

We then laid there on da bed. I went to bed and dreamed of Vrampire bleeding somewhere. I then woke up.

"WE HAVE TO GO TO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST!1" I said to myself but also aloud.

I ran there on my brownstick so it onyly tuk lik 15 mins. I went over to a tree and saw Crampire bleeding underda hornfern tree (ged da reference).

"How did U know I wsas here Sidilis?" he asked he bled interally onto da grass making it red.

"Vampire's dream vision" I sadisted to him. Then I used speialt healing spells and healed him.

"Thanks Sophileis" he cheered and smiled.

"I didn't meant to tape you sexing drats earler, I was unda Vildegortsy's control" he told me

"That bitch" I said bitchy

We then flew home and I went to bed with Dartz. Tomorrow I woud finally kill Voldefort for GUD!111


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke the next dayyy wif Dartz beside me naked. Even though I am goff and now a rampire I felt in love being near him. Then his gloke awoke from its slimber and went into my sared hole.

"OHHH" I whispered orgasmed.

I gut up then and got changed into some red blak fishnets, a skimpie skirt, hooker gothikk boots and black corset which showed off my oobs. Darts alsio was awake and changed into really black sexy cloves witch made his sexi arms look sexi and musclerr.

We went to the Grate Holl. Pearl, Nadox, Navil, Bloody Mary, Diabolo, Vampire, Lucian and a crow were there.

Pearl was embarrassing Nadox by making wear a...GREY SHIRT!

"You have to look good killing your father" she sweetly said.

"Ur fuked up but ok" Nadox said und rolled his eyes.

I had told everyone via dream last nite that we should kill Volcefort today last night. The crow flew away gofficly.

"Ok guyz, everyone remember whore Voldemerts lair is?" I asked them all

"Yes" everyone said except da people that didn't know. We then went to Voldemorts lar and he was waiting 4 us.

"Hello goffs and Pearl" he giggled

"Fuck you Voldecunt, I had to raise a child without any help from you, you deserve worst father of the year award!" Pearl roared.

We all gasped. Lucian even peed imself.

"Call meh what U want Pear SLUT, your teh one who got preggo via my big clock" Voldefort smirked and laughed evily.

"Your the fucker that impregnated girls in the first place, thats another question too, why did you preg girls?" Pearl asked all serious (geddit)

"I was horny" Voldemog said aloud.

Lucian was now drenched in urine, he was NASTY so I set fire to him and then he ran around screming.

"I have hadi enough jalking tim, its time you a all died!11" Vodfedort shouted and we went to war.

Da spells flew all round everywhere, it was lik that shoe Wizords of Wavegay Place but minus da prepz. Lucian didn't last very lung as he was burnt out from my fire atak.

Eventually it was justy me, Pearl, Bloody Mary, Darts and Nadox left. The rest had all lost against him in bittle.

"Its only been 15 minz and only 5 uf U R left, hahahah" Voldefort laughead.

"STFU Poser-mort, Daigolo, Navolo and Lucian may be floppers but atleast they R cul goffs unlik U" I stated to him sounding bitch.

"U SUCK, DIE DIE" Volderots shouted in RAGINIG RAGE!111

He shooted speels everywhere and he managed to hit Bloody Nary.

"u BITCH, don't hurtm mein sista from anoder mista like that!11" I shouted as I glowed red

"What is goning on?" Darts aked.

I then exploded spells and a volcano erupteded suddenly. It rapted Voldmort.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Voldemort screamed as the lava and my explody spells raped him and killed him.

"Finally his dead, he was a shite dad anytays" Nadox declared happily.

"Let not hang arund here much lunger" Darts said and then he teleguted us all back to da nursery to tend to da wunds of the injured.

But...I woke up and...I was in hell!11111

"WaiTTT, I finally killed Volelort and my frunds were alive, goffic and well, WHY AM I HERE?" I cried moaned and also slit my frists.

Satan came out of da fire (lik he did frum da closest cause he is so bi)

"You have to do 1 more thing Syphilis!11!" he said to me

"Wut" I asked confuzzed.

"KILL NADOX" he said... and I gasped.


End file.
